


For the Angel of Mirkwood

by piisamirotta



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fic ilustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piisamirotta/pseuds/piisamirotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard gives him the flower, smiling and saying, “Here, for the angel of Mirkwood.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Angel of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhatByronically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatByronically/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825625) by [SomewhatByronically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatByronically/pseuds/SomewhatByronically). 



> Barduil Big Bang art for SomewhatByronically's fic Iris.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some bonus-art on [tumblr](http://obiskus.tumblr.com/post/117819704749).


End file.
